


Cupcakes and Ink Guns | Intruality Fanfiction

by RavenAtrix



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAtrix/pseuds/RavenAtrix
Summary: I saw this on my Tumblr and had to write a story for it. Remus x Patton, one owns a bakery and the other a tattoo parlor.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Cupcakes and Ink Guns | Intruality Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to pretty-as-princey (on Tumblr) for the idea and offendedprinceynoises (also on Tumblr) for getting it on my dash! Go follow them!
> 
> Warnings: none, its very gay though  
> Word Count: 2K+ words

The mall wasn’t packed like it had been the past few days. Instead of the sound of laughter and children crying, the only noise was the sound of the fluorescent lights. The normal smells of body odor and soda pop was replaced with the chemical smell of whatever it was that the janitors cleaned the floors with. Where before, the halls and walkways were bustling with people, now they were empty aside from a few solitary people, ones who didn’t have families to go to during Halloween.

Remus leaned against the counter, the smell of cinnamon and chocolate was weaker than normal but he didn’t have a reason to bake when nobody would come get any. It was almost noon and the town normally held a parade. Around 5 pm, everyone would come in and buy a bunch of candy and then by 6, it would be empty again aside from the few teens who came in to see if the store owners had candy.

His hair was a mess, as per usual, but he attempted to comb through it with his fingers, nails scratching his scalp. He had painted them a pretty jade green this morning, matching his t-shirt. The pastel yellow apron clashed with the clothes but he didn’t have a want to buy another. After all, he had made this one himself and he wouldn’t get rid of it anytime soon. As he waited for noon to approach, he untied the apron and folded it over the counter.

He had made cupcakes, wanting to take them around the mall to some other people as a Halloween gift, a common thing he had learned helps people keep a smile despite the near-empty mall. They had different colored icing, some with black, some green, some purple, and some orange. He had made fondant eyes and put them on the icing, making it look as though the cupcakes were watching everyone at all times.

Remus wanted to go all out with the cupcakes this year but with the new shop that had opened on the opposite side of the building, he didn’t want to scare the newcomer. After he grabbed the container with the cupcakes, he locked up the bakery and began to walk to the different shops. It was normal for him to not wear an outfit for Halloween until the trick-or-treating started so he stuck with his normal attire.

The metaphysical shop was right next to the bakery, making it Remus’s first stop. It smelled like sage inside at all times and the sound of the softest Celtic music the owner could find played.

“Séamus, I brought my regular Halloween treat,” Remus spoke into the shop as he walked in. A crash was heard in the back room before a door slammed open and the young adult practically bolted over.

“Gimme gimme, I need the sweets!” His attire was just rainbow. He wore the brightest rainbow makeup he could manage without being seen as a fire hazard. He even spray dyed his hair to be a huge mass of swirling rainbow curls.

“You look like you’re going to pride,” Remus commented as he gave the shop owner a black iced cupcake.

“Sure as hell am, you coming with me?” Séamus replied and bit into the cupcake, smiling over how good it was.

“Hell yeah, but right now I gotta give the cupcakes out. Remind me to make some messed up rainbow ones for pride this upcoming year. I forgot this year.”

The rainbow nodded and finished the cupcake in a second bite. “Am I the first one again?”

“As always.”

“Then you haven’t met the new guy, Remus he is so adorable!” The stars in Séamus’s eyes were a mix of idolization and just him being gay. “He’s closer to your age so I can’t go for him but you? You definitely can.”

Remus rolled his eyes in the way he knew made the effervescent boy admire his green eyes.

“Get-“ he pushed Remus toward the door. “Get out before I scream at you for being too pretty to be in my shop. I’ll throw rainbow sparkles on you, get-“

Remus rolled his eyes as he exited the shop, scoffing before chuckling as he went to the local Hot Topic next. Each store had people he knew and got along with, he was a well known person. The game shop was always one of his favorites. The owner, a nonbinary punk, was always kind to him.

“Remus, my main guy, you brought the good stuff?” They asked and leaned over their counter. Some rock song he couldn’t place blared from the speakers in the corners of the room and the smell of plastic and incense were a mild nuisance. 

“Of course I did, Rave, you know me.”

The glint of the lights reflecting on the spikes of their choker distracted him for a moment. They took off the fake paws they had on as he handed them a cupcake, one with green icing. They didn’t waste a moment before sinking their sharpened teeth into the soft cake.

“So, have you met the new guy?” They asked between the mouth full of food. When Remus shook his head, they continued. “He’s an absolute sweetheart, softer and curiouser then a kitten. His hair is even dyed baby blue on the ends, says his son wanted him to do it with him since his sons hair has purple ends. He’s cuter than Angel in the Kpop store near the elevators and that’s saying something.”

“What did he dress up as for Halloween, then? A spider, a slut, some sort of angel?” 

“A puppy. He made a huge amount of puns about it, even though I don’t like many puns, they were still hilarious.” Rave’s feral looking makeup and moving wolf tail looked menacing, even to the mentally disturbed baker. “Anyways, you should probably get going. Don’t wanna linger too long, your cupcakes will get cold.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, covering the cupcakes and waving farewell to the nonbinary.

It was already 2 in the afternoon, leading to him to walk around a bit faster. He enjoyed the way people’s faces lit up when they got the sweets, something that would perk them up for the rest of the boring day.

Without realizing it, he had left the new shop for last, although he still had a few cupcakes left over. As he approached the doorway, he read the sign. ‘Patton’s Parlor’ was in white lettering on the door, the sign not yet put up on the wall. The windows were tinted from the last place that had been in here, Remus couldn’t remember what the shop was anymore.

A small bell dinged as he walked in and he felt his heart almost stop. The front room had a desk and some chairs, 2 doors leading into other rooms. Despite the walls still being the wood panels that had been there for years, all the random accessories were positively adorable. There were cat plushies on the desk, lollipops in bowls resting beside it, and the wall behind the desk had tons of random drawings posted on the wall, all signed off in a messy handwriting.

“Hello!”

Remus jumped slightly at the sudden cheerful voice. When he turned, his heart skipped a beat. 

“I’m Patton! Who are you? I didn’t have any appointments today. Or did I?” He pouted as he took a small planner out of his pocket, the LED lights shining off of the lipgloss he wore. The baker could see his blushing reflection in Patton’s round glasses.

“I-I’m not here for an appointment. I have a bakery on the other side of the mall and I brought cupcakes.” He could feel his smile was awkward, his sharp canine teeth may scare away Patton, let alone the fact that he had an extra set of canines.

“Cupcakes? I didn’t even know there was a baker in the mall! If it wasn’t for Virgil, I probably would have been a baker myself,” the soft man replied and smiled, his teeth were perfect.

Remus opened the container, looking away to not see if Patton cringed away.

“These look so amazing! Virgil and I always make creepy cookies for Halloween to give the kids.” He picked a purple one and took a fondant eye off of it, marveling at the details before biting into it. “They taste so good!”

Remus mentally sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing slightly. Rave and Séamus should have warned him for how cute Patton truly was.

“What’s your name?” He asked between bites of the sweet.

“Remus, it’s nice to meet you,” he said and smiled, less awkward this time. “What kind of parlor is this?”

“Oh!” Patton waved a hand for Remus to follow him to the back room. Inside was a chair and a table in the middle of the room with a full body mirror on one wall. There were drawings on the walls in here, too, but they were finished and framed. A small desk sat between the chair and table and a small stool was sitting at it. “This is my tattoo parlor!”

“Tattoos?” His voice held his disbelief. 

“It’s not something that someone could draw from my appearance, but Virgil likes that he can get tattoos whenever he wishes,” he chuckled to himself.

“Well then, mind if I get one?” Remus asked, chuckling slightly, and set the cupcakes down. “I’ve been wanting to go somewhere for a tattoo for a few months now.”

“Really?” Patton asked and went over to the table, beginning to set things up. “What kind of tattoo do you want?”

“Something small and of the halloween spirit, preferably.”

“Is that all you can give me?” The artist scoffed slightly but smiled the sweetest smile manageable, one that could give someone cavities.

“Put it wherever you want.”

“Alright then, take your shirt off.”

The immediate blush couldn’t be hid. Remus slowly took his shirt off, his shoulders even a red from his blush.

“Lay on your back on the table. Do you want a stress ball to squeeze if it gets too much?” He asked and moved the desk closer to the table.

“I grew up with 2 siblings, I can handle pain,” he said as he got up on the table and leaned back to lay down.

“Do you want a pillow? I have some really soft ones.”

“Sure.” Remus’s smile was wide as he lifted his head for Patton to put the pillow underneath.

The buzzing of the tattoo gun pierced the silence that had settled. It didn’t hurt Remus to get the small inked needles into his skin, in fact it tickled slightly. He had never thought of getting a tattoo on his left pec but it felt as though Patton kept the word small in mind.

“All done!” He said as soon as the machine stopped.

Remus slowly sat up and looked over at Patton. “That was fast.”

“Well, you said small,” he countered with a small smile. “C’mon, come see what it looks like.”

The tattoo was only about two inches wide and tall. It was a heart with a knife piercing through it, the heart had the signature jack-o-lantern smile. It definitely screamed Halloween but was still cute.

“What do I owe you?” Remus asked and turned to look at Patton, who was smiling giddily to himself.

“How about, hmm.” He thought for a moment, running a hand through his caramel colored curls. “How about you join me and Virgil in handing out cookies tonight?”

The infamous blush returned once again. “I-I can do that.”

Patton quickly handed his phone to Remus. “Give me your number and I’ll text you my address.”

His hands shook slightly as he entered the digits, giving the phone back to Patton. Glitter lingered on the bakers hands.

“I have to get going and cook dinner for Virgil and I but I’ll see you later,” he smiled as he walked out of the shop, not even bothering to lock the door.

Remus picked up his shirt and looked at it before glancing to the door. “Damn, he’s too cute.”


End file.
